Nohands siblings
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: When nohands sister comes to big green watch the sparks fly..or will they finaly get along


First and second squads were odered outside for an announcement ''attention! first and second squads were have new recruits and they will be called third squad!'' apetrully said nohands looked at the leader he gasped ''WHAT IS MY SISTER DOING HERE!'' he said ''well I'm going to be the third squad leader duh'' the girl said she was pale like her brother it was clear that blue was her fav color she was wearing nothing but blue her voice sounded like her brother but more girly but still strong her name was wendy ''comander apetrully me and my sister fight like sparta and athena '' nohhands said ''wow the sparta and athena...ok that was just for show who are they?'' mighty ray said ''sparta is a greek god and athena is a greek goddess there brother and sister nd they fight a lot'' x_angel came out of nowhere and said ''ahh! how did you do that your just like that monkey he came out of nowhere to'' wendy said.

Nohands hated the idea of his sister being in big green epscially since he had a secret crush somone (''cough alpha girl cough'') in big green and if she found out she would tell everyone in big green in a heartbeat and he didn't feel like when she saw him drawing something she took his book and loooked through which the book was full of pictures of alpha girl she smiled a devilous smile then looked at her brother then skipped around him singing ''alpha girl and nohands sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g'' ''WILL YOU SHUSH! I don't want her to know that'' nohands said blushing wendy understood she didn't tell alpha girl or her squad but she did tell first squad which they swore not to tell they still giggled a lot when they saw there captan drawing her in his book which he got mad but still blushed.

Wendy and her brother were starting to get along until nohands sister let it slip to alpha girl that nohands liked her alpha girl blushed and told him that she said that but she kissed him right after telling him she said to thank her since you didn't tell alpha girl found the book next to him looked through it and blushed she kissed him again before they knew it they were making out they broke away when they heard gagging sounds coming from the hallway it was from wendy ''eww! is this going to be a regular thing with you two'' she said turning green ''well yes'' alpha girl said they kissed again.

Wendy wouldn't admit it but she had a small crush on apetrully she thought he was a cute and smart monkey her brother would tease her and call apetrully her boyfriend it bothered her a lot one day nhands went by apetrullys room and saw apetrully and wendy kissing they blushed they saw him there he was speechless he just walked away with his mouth open he told alpha girl she was astonished.

Nohands was pacing in first squad base he looked like he was going to pass out he was holding alittle box wendy walked in ''hey bro you alright'' wendy said looking at his face then she looked at the box and gasped ''are going to ask her?'' she said ''wwell yyes'' nohands stuttered ''look I'll help HEY ALPHA GIRL MY BROTHER WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!''wendy said before she ran out nohands blushed a bright red when alpha girl came in not wearing her usual clothes she was wearing a pink frilly tank top and a short skirt to match ''what did you want sweety'' she said ''uuuh you llook hot'' nohands stuttered blushing alpha girl blushed ''thanks your sister did some work did you want to ask me something?'' alpha girl said ''uhh yyes wwill you mmarry mme'' nohands stuttered holding the ring alpha girl look at the ring she hugged her new husband ''yes'' she said they kissed.

Wendy came in to first squad base she jumped screaming hooray! doing cartwheels and flips ''whats with you sis'' nohands said now worried that his sister might be going insane she looked at her older brother then showed him a big ring on her finger nohands eyes widened ''who did..apetrully right'' nohands said ''yep! we're getting married an hour after your wedding'' wendy said nohands looked scared first squad looked horrified ''WEDDING? YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO ALPHA GIRL?'' sonia said ''yea is problem girly'' alpha girl said nohands came up to her and started to make out infront of first squad and wendy mighty ray turned green lin chung gagged jumpy made throwing sounds sonia said ''awwwww'' alpha girl and nohands looked up and blushed.

The big day was here nohands was in his tux waiting for alpha girl when she came out in her wedding dress she took his breath and alpha girl said I do then sat for wendys wedding nohands now saw that wendy was a young woman and not just his little sister sister waved at him as soon as she said I do nohands smiled.

Now this story is coming to an end and I think this will be the end of...nohands ''who toke my ring!'' wendy ''why would you think I took it!'' wendy and nohands ''start to fight'' x_angel ''sigh'' ''I guess I spoke to soon bye everyone'' apetrully ''hey hey! please stop sweety'' ''tries to hold back wendy'' alpha girl ''honey stop!'' ''tries to hold back nohands''

''SIGH'' WELL WE ALMOST GOT PERFECT BEHAYOR FROM THE DUELING DITIES BUT HEY AT LEAST THERE MARRIED SO PLZ REVIEW OK?...YOUR STILL READING YOU SHOULD BE PUTTING A REVIEW COME START TYPING...STILL READING THERE'S NOTHING ELSE FOR YOU TO DO EXCEPT REVIEW...WHY ARE YOU STILL READING SERIOUSLY REVIEW COME ON GO NOW.


End file.
